Our Big Happy Family
by Dream-Catching.Mizuki
Summary: This story is about the married life of Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. I have not seen many stories about their married life and felt like I wanted to write about it. Not many conflicts. The only conflicts are that of a married couple, for example, arguing, maybe some jealousy, and the return of Kagome. This is centered on Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's love for each other. Yaoi. Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

Our Big Happy Family

Author's Rant: _Hey it's Mizuki! I know I'm writing 'For You I Will, a Sessh/Inu, but I decided to upload this story too!_

Disclaimer: _Sadly I don't own Inuyasha at all!_

Warnings:_*Remember this is a yaoi [BoyxBoy], so if you don't like don't read and please don't flag!_

Summary: _This story is about the married life of Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. I have not seen many stories about their married life and felt like I wanted to write about it. Not many conflicts are going to happen. The only conflicts are that of a married couple, for example, arguing, maybe some jealousy, and the return of Kagome. This is centered on Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's love for each other and them starting a family. May contain flashbacks of the past and how they got to where they are now__ MPreg. Depending on how I feel about this story, I may one day write a story about how they became mates and all the troubles they went through. I don't know yet._

_SesshInu,. Rated M._

'_Thoughts'_

"Talking"

"_Mate's messages"_

_I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

The sound of running water and a faint alarm was what started to awaken the figure underneath the silky light blue sheets. A groan was what followed and the body tossed to the side, bringing the blanket over their head. Still being able to hear the alarm, the figure grabbed the white pillows and placed them over his head. Another failed attempt lead the figure to kick off all the covers and jump up from the king sized bed, avoiding the night table that was beside him. One on each side. "Damn Sesshomaru and his stupid alarm. I tell him not to put it on because he always wakes up before it anyways. But does he listen? No!" the figure sighed. Standing at the height of six feet, was a white haired naked man, whose long thick hair reached to his butt. His eyes were a shade of gold that held a sign of mischief and fire. His honey colored skin tone was the perfect pair for his eyes and held a crescent moon shaped mating mark on the right shoulder. He was not scrawny but was not over muscular and he had two furry dog ears on top of head and some fang like teeth.

He looked around the spacious room and took in his surroundings. The room was large, with the bed right in the middle. Off to the left side, was a large mirror placed next to white double doors. To the left of the door, was a white door that lead to their sitting area. To the right of that, passed the mirror, was a small entry way that lead to the 'his and her sink' that he loved so much. The counter top was almost a golden color which was made out of granite and had a large mirror, split in two, which had almost like stage lights over it. Continuing on, besides the sink was a door that lead to a huge bathroom. Finally, there was double doors that lead to a balcony, which had a small table and two chairs for when he wanted to read a book or have a meal outside his room.

He stretched his arms out and was only satisfied when he heard the pop. He preceded to walk over to the white double doors and threw them open. He walked into the large walk-in closet that was full of clothing and shelving full of shoes. Then, he walked and sat on an arm-less couch that was precisely placed in the middle of the room. He looked at one particular side of the closet that held suits, kimonos and daily clothes, that were clearly too big to be his. Wearing a bored expression, he looked at the suits. Finally, he got up and grabbed a black suit (jacket and pants) and tie, plus a red button up shirt. He walked over to a wardrobe and grabbed some black socks. Then walked to one of the shelving with shoes and grabbed a pair of black dress up shoes. He walked out and over to the bed, placing the shoes on the floor in front of it, one sock in each shoe. Then, he placed the black jacket and pants on the side of the bed that was made, with the red shirt on top and the tie over that. He quickly fixed his side of the bed and walked over to the side of the sink that was his. He brushed his teeth, washed his face, and combed his hair before brushing it into a high ponytail.

He walked out the door that lead into and out the bedroom and came across a sitting area. It held a black love seat couch, two arm chairs, and a white stoned fireplace with a 60 inch plasma tv over it. On the right of that, there was a black Sony Muteki stereo system. He walked over to the couch and grabbed a white button up shirt with blue strips that was carelessly thrown there last night. He put it on and laughed at how big it was on him, it almost reached his knees and it would slip of his shoulders when he walked. He exited the room and started to walk through the hallway of his mansion like home. To think that this big house is only a home to the both of them. He walked down one side of the long stairway and to the right, pushing the swing door open and walked into his kitchen. The counter tops were white granite. There was an island in the middle that on one side had stools for a breakfast area and on the other, had a sink and some counter space.

He walked over to his French door refrigerator and pulled out a tray of eggs, milk, cheese, some green bell peppers, tomatoes, onions, bacon, and four biscuits that he made yesterday. He placed the items on the island counter space and started to chop, after washing his utensils and items. For example, knives, pan and chopping block. As he walked towards the stove, he turned on the coffee maker that he already had prepared from the night before. He started cooking the scrambled eggs and bacon strips. After it was done, he grabbed two plates and separated the food equally. He sliced the biscuits in half and placed them in the toaster and then grabbed the plates and placed them side by side on the island. He paused for a second and looked at a box of tea that was there, his birth control tea (works like birth control). He shook his head and grabbed two mugs out of the cupboard and some salt from his pantry. He placed the salt by the plates and then walked over to the coffee maker and poured the coffee into both mugs. "Sigh...I forgot the sugar." he went back to the pantry and grabbed the sugar, stopping to get a spoon from the drawer. He poured one spoonful of sugar into one mug and three spoonful in his and mixed. He heard the door swing open and as he blew into and took a sip of his coffee, he felt arms hug him from behind and a hard chest. A groan was released from the being behind him. "How can you expect me to go to work and actually do my job when all I'm going to be thinking about is my ravishing mate Inuyasha wearing my shirt?" He lifted up the shirt and was greeted with the sight of a tan backside. He dropped the shirt with a groan and hugged, the man now known as Inuyasha, tighter. "You did that on purpose" The man named Sesshomaru whom stood at six feet six inches, with long white hair in a high ponytail, and piercing golden eyes, a bit lighter than Inuyasha's, accused. He usually had magenta colored lines and a crescent moon on his forehead, but they were covered by heavy pale makeup. They now lived in a modern world. Although humans knew that demons roamed and lived around them, demons chose not to call attention to themselves and would hide their demon attributes from the world.

Sesshomaru was wearing the same suit that Inuyasha had laid out. Inuyasha laughed, "now dearest, we both know that you would always do your job to the best of your ability since you're the boss and I would never do something like that. I would never plan revenge on you for always setting that damn alarm that wakes me up every day." Sesshomaru growled and then bit on Inuyasha's mating mark. Inuyasha howled in pleasure but they pulled away the moment that the toaster went off. Inuyasha handed Sesshomaru his mug and Sesshomaru took it, saying thank you and placing a kiss on his cheek. He sat down at the breakfast table as Inuyasha went to butter the biscuits and saw the tea. "So finally, no more tea." Sesshomaru asked. Inuyasha smiled, "yeah. No more tea." Sesshomaru got up with the tea in hand and stepped on the trash can for the lid to open. "Good. I can't wait to fill you up with pups" he said as he disposed of the box. Inuyasha laughed and placed the biscuits on their plates, "now hold your horses. You know the doctor said it could take a while for me to get pregnant because we need to let the effects of the tea to completely wear of, especially since I've been taking it for over 100 years now. Now sit down you old dog." Sesshomaru smirked, "much better because that means we can continue trying. Many times a day" "like you needed a reason to fuck my brains out every day."

Inuyasha said as he sat down next to Sesshomaru and Sesshomaru let out a laugh and started to eat. Inuyasha just stared in amazement. It always amazes him seeing all this emotion from the man known as cold hearted. This side that only he and one day, if God is willing, their pups will see. Not even their closest friends see much of his emotional side. To think this is the same man, the same brother, he had hated and had fought with constantly and now he loves dearly. If someone many years ago would have come up to him and said that one day they would stop fighting, become mated, and would love each other endlessly, he would laugh and then punch them. But the day that they decided to stop fighting and slowly became friends, then later confessed and became lovers/mates, he knew he had made the best decision ever because this man, for the last 100 years, has shown him every day how much he means to him and how much love he holds for him. Sesshomaru looked over at Inuyasha and saw the faraway look in his eyes. "Inu, what is wrong dearest?" Inuyasha blinked and just smiled, the dazzling smile that Sesshomaru loved. "I just love you so much Sessh" Sesshomaru smiled and leaned in, giving him a chaste kiss on his lips. Then he pressed their foreheads together, their noses touching. "As do I my love. As do I."

They went back to eating, Sesshomaru switching to eat with his left hand, so that he can hold Inuyasha's hand as they ate." What are your plans today darling, since you are off? I hope it is not to spend the day doing things around the house. I do wish you would relax and let me hire maids to clean everyday rather than just once a week." Inuyasha sighed. They go through this too many times. "Sessh, as your beta, I love taking care of you and your needs. We already compromised into me just cleaning the areas we use and let the maids clean the numerous of other rooms." Sesshomaru was about to comment, but the squeeze on his hand told him to drop it. That didn't stop the sigh from leaving his mouth. His lover was so hard headed, but that is one of the reasons he loved him and he would be lying if he said he did not like seeing Inuyasha tend to his and the household needs. "Maybe...when I'm carrying, we could hire them to come more often. To ease the stress on my body and I. But just when I'm carrying then it goes back to normal because I want to take care of my family. Understood?!" Inuyasha compromised. Sesshomaru smiled and kissed him on the cheek, "of course darling." "As for what I am to do today, I do not know. Probably end up playing with myself since my darling will be at work all day!" Inuyasha winked. Sesshomaru's eyes widened as he looked up from his plate. _'Why that little.'_ Sesshomaru squeezed his hand and growled "Inuyasha. You tease." "Haha! Sorry darling. You are just too easy. But seriously, I have to go to the market to get some groceries, do some laundry, clean our bathroom, and make dinner. I may even stop..." Inuyasha shut up the moment he felt Sesshomaru's glare, he looked up from his empty plate, waiting for his response. "Inuyasha. It is your day off. I'm already upset with what you have planned for today but I'm going to let that pass, but there is no need for you to stop by the restaurant. They should be capable of lasting one day without you and if not, maybe you should think about hiring better employees."

Inuyasha got up and grabbed the empty plates and mugs, the mugs on top of the plate, and drop them into the sink. Then, he started doing the dishes right in front of where Sesshomaru sat. "Sessh, it is my restaurant. I just want to make sure all is well, but fine, I won't go today but if it burns to the ground or I lose stars, it's on you. Anyway, this is coming from a man who brings his work home with him to continue working." Sesshomaru just shook his head and looked at the time on the microwave, 8:28. It was time for him to go since he had to be at work by nine and they lived almost half an hour away from his building. "Darling, it is time for me to leave. I will call you on my lunch break." Inuyasha's head shot up from doing the dishes and he quickly dried his hands, he had forgotten to pack Sesshomaru's lunch. "Sorry darling, I forgot to prepare your lunch." Inuyasha quickly grabbed Sesshomaru's lunch box from the counter and opened the fridge. He took out some white rice and fried fish that he had made for dinner last night. As he transferred the food to their own separate containers, Sesshomaru went to his study upstairs to grab his briefcase. Inuyasha, seeing he had a bit of time since Sesshomaru had forgotten his briefcase, grabbed the garden salad with red wine vinaigrette dressing that he made yesterday as well, put it in a container, and packed everything. Sesshomaru came back, grabbed his lunch, and gave Inuyasha a deep kiss. "Goodbye darling, I love you." "Have a great day at work. I love you more" With that, Sesshomaru walked out, got into his black BMW, and drove off, while Inuyasha stood by the door to see him off.

Inuyasha turned back into his home and put his hands on his hips, a determined look twinkling in his eyes. "Let's get started." Inuyasha walked back into the kitchen and went to continue with the dishes. He grabbed the glass bowl, in which he had mixed the eggs, and rinsed it out and quickly cleaned it. After pouring water and soap into it, he began to use it as his source of soap, returning the sponge into it whenever the left side of the sink was full and he had to rinse out the dishes. After rinsing, he placed the dishes in the dishwasher that was next to the sink. He finished washing the dishes and began to wipe the counters clean. Once he finished, he headed upstairs to their bedroom and grabbed their laundry basket from the closet. He grabbed another basket and started to pour the black clothes into it. Carrying the laundry basket, Inuyasha walked down the hall from his room and opened a door. Once he was there, he walked towards the red LG front load washer they owned and put the black clothes in it. He poured in the liquid detergent and the fabric softener, which had a Sakura blossom fragrance that Sesshomaru loved, and closed the machine. Walking back to his room, he stopped by the stereo and turned it on, turning it to auxiliary, so that the iPod placed on it would play. He raised the volume so that he could hear it while he cleaned the bathroom. He walked into the spacious bathroom and stopped by a closet that held towels, cleaning supplies, and toilet paper. He pulled out a mask, some gloves, his scrubbing bubbles products, disposable rags and scrubbing brush. After putting on the gloves and mask, he went and poured the chemicals in the toilet, the Jacuzzi bathtub, and the shower, which was enclosed in glass. The shower had a glass door to get in it, it had an area for you to sit, where jets of water would spray from all over. He went out the door and cleaned the sink, making sure to spray the mirror with glass cleaner, while he waited for the chemicals to set in. Then he went in to finish, humming to the music he could hear playing. After finishing, he decided to take a shower but decided to only use one jet. He got out, dried his body and hair. He went to his closet, put on some black jeans, a blue t-shirt, and black/blue Jordans.

He walked back to the laundry room with their dirty hamper and spent the next three hours between washing their clothes, putting away their clean ones, and going around the house cleaning anything he found dirty. Once he finished, Inuyasha took his last stack of clean clothes to their bedroom and placed the laundry basket onto his bed. _'I'll fold them later.' _He thought as he went grabbed his keys and wallet from the bowl by the front door, so that he could go to the market. He decided that instead of taking his white Mitsubishi Eclipse, he would take their red Chevrolet traverse. He pulled out his LG Bluetooth headset from the glove compartment and paired it with his Galaxy s6. Then he placed it on his neck. He looked at the time and saw it was almost one in the afternoon.

The moment he pulled out, his phone started to ring. "Hey Sessh. Lunch already?" "Yes darling. I have to take one earlier than usual today because I have many meetings to attend to later on and would not have the time. What are you doing?" Inuyasha sighed. It sounded like Sesshomaru would be late today. "On my way to the market. Are you coming home late?" "I am going to try in arriving at a decent time, not too late. In other news, darling why didn't you wait until we are both off on Wednesday so that we could both go to the market? (It is Monday)" Inuyasha's eyes widened. He purposely decided to go on a day he knew Sesshomaru could not go. "Is this Sesshomaru supposed to take this silence as a sign that you do not want him to go with you?" Sesshomaru playfully growled. That growl, to anyone else other than Inuyasha, would have sounded far from playful. The fact that Sesshomaru said 'This Sesshomaru', let him know that one of his employees had walked in. Inuyasha smiled and decided to make fun of him. "Now this Sesshomaru knows that if I take him, he would start buying unnecessary things. Just like a child." He could almost see the smile Sesshomaru was trying to hide. "You can't hide that smile from me sir." Inuyasha said as he parked at one of the many entrances of the outdoor market. "I am starting to wonder if you knowing so much about me, is actually a good thing darling. Well darling, I'm sorry to call this talk short, but duty calls." Inuyasha laughed and then said "alright Sessh. I love you. Good luck on your busy day." "Thank you. I love you more."

With that, Inuyasha hanged up and went about shopping for all the food items they needed at home. He loved the outdoor market, he felt like it is something that he had from home. Although he loved the modern era, he sometimes missed the past. The forests, villages, and traveling with his friends, who two of which have long been dead. Sango and Miroku died long ago from old age, but they had a happy life with four kids, who all have died as well. The chain just continues for a while. Shippo grew up and mated with another fox demon girl named Emiko. She is currently pregnant with their third child. Also, he currently works for Inuyasha as the head host. Kouga mated with Ayame and started his own business in architecture. His wife just gave birth to their sixth child. Now the big issue was Kagome. After finding out that Sesshomaru and him had mated, she was furious and tried everything she could to destroy their relationship. She failed so many times, that one day she just gave up and left back to her time. A few years earlier than the time where they lived now, she should be about 26 now. All her attempts, made them stronger, especially for when their strength was really needed. The day Rin died. She died of old age in Kaede's village. She took over for grams after she died. Sesshomaru was so distraught but would not show it. He just closed himself up even more. Finally, one day Inuyasha walked up to him and let him know how much he loved him. How he wouldn't see him any other way if he cried. Inuyasha held on to him all night as he finally sobbed and just whispered sweet nothings into his ear. That night, they decided to hold off on having pups and just try to get as close as possible and enjoy their lives as mates. When they finally decided to have some, the humans decided they wanted a change and instead of fighting for it, many demons, especially them, decided to help out and that's how the world today was made. It took forever to convince Sesshomaru to this change but he did after Inuyasha let him know that sooner or later it was bound to happen. Now, they decided that they want to try again. They want their lives to be livelier and to create something beautiful with their love.

After about another two hours and a half, Inuyasha was able to find everything he needed and walked back to the car with his hands full of bags, starting his trip back home. He was very happy because he was able to find Sesshomaru's favorite, boar meat. He checked the time and saw that it was almost four. If he were to start dinner now, he would be able to finish by about 6:30, almost 7. He got home and put away all his groceries, then started dinner. He planned on keeping the meat raw, since it has been a little bit since they had raw meat. As he let the food cook, he went to the living room, that had a bar area and began to pour himself some demon liquor. Then, he went to the kitchen and grabbed a few ice cubes and put them in the glass. 'I've been so stressed lately. Sigh, we need a vacation. I should run that by Sessh.' His phone went crazy vibrating. When he looked at it, he had a message from Sesshomaru, Shippo, and Kouga. The message from Sessh was to let him know that he was going to start heading home. The one from Shippo was to tell him that the restaurant was still ok, saying he wouldn't let it burn down. To that, Inuyasha started to laugh. Finally, Kouga texted him to let him know that he just got out a private meeting with Sesshomaru and told him that they needed to start having kids already. Inuyasha replied back to all the messages as he drank his liquor and then went back to check the food once he was done.

He mixed the rice and the sauce for it. Once it finished, he poured the rice into their own individual bowl. Then he poured the sauce into a sauce pan. He put all the items onto a tray and carried it into the dining room. He placed the tray towards the head of the table. At the head of the table, he placed one of the rice bowls and did the same to the chair beside it. He went and grabbed two plates with spoons. Then went and placed them at the table. He looked at the time on his phone and saw it was 7:05. Sesshomaru should be arriving in about five minutes, so Inuyasha went upstairs to run a bath. He made sure the water was lukewarm and poured in lavender and Sakura blossom scents that are said to work out tension.

As he left the bathroom, he heard the house alarm beep. Letting him know that a door was opened. "Smells good Inu." He could hear Sesshomaru say as he walked in the hallway. "Darling? Inu?" Inuyasha heard the kitchen door swing open. "I'm right here hun. I was just running you a bath," Inuyasha said as he descended the stairs. Sesshomaru turned around and focused his tired eyes on his mate. "Wow Sessh. You really had a rough day, you look so tired." Sesshomaru smiled and pulled Inuyasha close the moment he walked up to him. "It seems as if I'm not the only one that had a rough day. You look exhausted as well." Sesshomaru kissed his forehead and then, using his fingers on Inuyasha's chin, lifted his head up and placed a kiss on his lips. Inuyasha grabbed his hand and pulled him in the direction of the kitchen. After washing their hands, they went to the living room for dinner.

Dinner was pleasant as they spent the time talking about their day. Sesshomaru venting about how annoying Kouga had been about them having pups, saying that they were not getting any younger. Inuyasha just laughed his heart out. Sesshomaru loved the meal that Inuyasha prepared and thanked him for making his favorite meal. After dinner, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha cleared the table. Sesshomaru started the dishes while Inuyasha went upstairs to put away the remaining clothes and turn off the radio. Sesshomaru walked upstairs and into the bathroom, sighing in content as he smelled the fragrance. He peeled his clothes off and placed them on the floor. Then got in and just relaxed, closing his eyes. He heard Inuyasha come in and start to pick up his clothes from the floor. "Inu. Come join me." Inuyasha shed his clothes and got in, going to sit on the other side but Sesshomaru grabbed him and sat him in between his legs. Inuyasha moaned as he started to feel Sesshomaru start to give him a back massage. Sesshomaru working out the tension in his shoulders.

"Mmmm…Sessh" Inuyasha moaned. Quickly, all the moans filling the air, went straight south and stared to wake up Sesshomaru's beast. Inuyasha opened his eyes, which he had not even noticed were closed, when he felt something poke him in the back. He turned around and looked into Sesshomaru's heated gaze. "Let me relieve your tension too," Inuyasha said as he grabbed Sesshomaru's dick. Sesshomaru groaned as Inuyasha started massaging the head and then start moving his hand up and down. With his toes, he pulled on the plug and let the water drain. Sesshomaru was so into the pleasure that he did not even feel the water drain or the cold air that hit him. He let out a gasp when he felt something wet lick at his penis head. As he opened his eyes, which focused on the ceiling, a warm, wet cavern engulfed his penis. He gasped and then growled, grabbing Inuyasha head as he began to suck and go faster. The moment he felt Inuyasha deep throat him, he pulled his hair. A pop sounded in the air when Inuyasha was forced to let go. He licked his lips and stared at Sesshomaru through confused and heated eyes.

Sesshomaru growled again, making Inuyasha whimper. He stood up and out of the tub. He pulled Inuyasha's arm up, making him stand up, and picked him up. He forced Inuyasha to wrap his arms around his neck and his legs around his waist. As they walked back into their room, Sesshomaru started to suck on Inuyasha's neck, making him twitch. His breaths coming out in gasps. "Ahh! Sesshomaru!" Sesshomaru tossed Inuyasha onto the bed and crawled over him. He started to kiss him, continuously licking at his lips, asking…no begging for entrance. Inuyasha quickly opened his mouth and allowed Sesshomaru's tongue to dart in. Sesshomaru explored everything the area had to offer. He moaned at Inuyasha's taste of honey, how he loved that taste. Sesshomaru pulled back to let him breathe, a string of saliva connecting them. He looked at the sight under him, as he loosed his and Inuyasha's hair. How Inuyasha's hair gave this wild look to him, his ears twitching around, how his check was a dark hue of red, how his abused lips were opened, how his neck carried a hickey, how his nipples were asking to be touched, and his dick dripping precum. Overall, he looked…"beautiful" Sesshomaru said as he licked his lips.

He dipped down and started to suck on Inu's ears. Inuyasha let out a loud moan, followed by a scream of Sesshomaru's name, making said person smirk. As he abused one of Inuyasha's many pleasure spots, he started to tweak his nipples. Inuyasha began thrashing under him, unintentionally making their penises rub together. Sesshomaru groaned and started to pull on the nubs. He started to slowly kiss down Inuyasha's neck, to then suck on their mating mark, then to kiss down his chest, and finally to stop and suck on his left nipple. Never letting his abuse stop on the right nipple. "Sessh…Please…stop…gasp!...Teasing!" Sesshomaru smiled at Inuyasha's breathlessness. Inuyasha wrapped his left arm around Sesshomaru's neck and pushed his claws in his skin. Using his other hand, he ran his claws down Sesshomaru's chest, making him moan. He grasped Sesshomaru's penis and started to pump. Sesshomaru started to gasp. "Please…just-just…fuck me please!" Inuyasha screamed. Inuyasha wrapped his legs around Sesshomaru and lifted himself up a bit, trying to stick Sesshomaru's girth into him. "Always impatient my love. You are going to hurt yourself," Sesshomaru groaned out. He grabbed Inuyasha's hand from his penis and then brought it up to his mouth, trying to stick three fingers in. Inuyasha slapped his hand away, "No preparation! Just fuck me!" Sesshomaru laughed and as he placed himself against Inuyasha's hole he said, "your wish is my command." With one thrust, Sesshomaru pushed himself all the way in, making Inuyasha scream.

He did not give Inuyasha a chance to get use to his girth and started a fast pace. The room was soon filled with moans, groans, screams (from Inuyasha), and the sound of skin slapping against skin. "Sesshomaru…I'm-I'm" Inuyasha gasped. "As am I my love. Cum for your alpha," Sesshomaru said as pumped Inuyasha at the speed of his thrusts. With one last thrust, Inuyasha came with a scream. After a few more thrust, Sesshomaru came with a grunt. His knot growing in Inuyasha. Sesshomaru dropped to the side, still inside of Inuyasha and pulled him close, so they can cuddle. They were both trying to catch their breath and fighting sleep. "Sleep my darling. You need your rest, especially since I will be waking up soon for round two." Inuyasha laughed and after they said their 'I love yous,' they both welcomed the darkness and peacefulness of sleep. Although, they did not sleep for long because Sesshomaru kept his promise and woke him up for many more rounds that night.

* * *

**A/N: This was the first chapter! Hope you like it! This is the first time I write a story just about their married life and I'm kinda excited to see where I take this and how you guys react. Also, this is the first time that I start a story without thinking about how I want it to end, so I feel like this story may be a long one. Let me know if you guys want me to continue this story or if you aren't interested at all because it is different. It will get more interesting though! I know that they are not acting like they normally do but I do not like the fact that even when they mate, they still act rude to each other. I like them acting all lovey dovey to each other. They will still be acting like they normally do, just not always to each other, but definitely when they argue or fight. One more thing, this is also the first lemon I have actually wrote and posted. Please let me know how I did, but be gentle with your criticisms please! Also, if you guys can help me come up with a name for Inuyasha's restaurant. I want it to be something that had to do with the Inu brothers but I do not want something like Inu brothers. I want something unique but I'm drawing a blank. RnR and let me know any ideas you have for this story or what you wish to happen :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Our Big Happy Family

Author's Rant: _Hey it's Mizuki! I know I'm writing 'For You I Will, a Sessh/Inu, but I decided to upload this story too!_

Disclaimer: _Sadly I don't own Inuyasha at all!_

Warnings:_*Remember this is a yaoi [BoyxBoy], so if you don't like don't read and please don't flag!_

Summary: _This story is about the married life of Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. I have not seen many stories about their married life and felt like I wanted to write about it. Not many conflicts are going to happen. The only conflicts are that of a married couple, for example, arguing. This is centered on Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's love for each other and them starting a family. May contain flashbacks of the past and how they got to where they are now. MPreg._

_SesshInu,. Rated M._

'_Thoughts'_

"Talking"

"_Mate's messages"_

_I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

Inuyasha groaned as he tried to stretch his sore body, caressing his butt after. _'Damn Sesshomaru. He really did a number on me last night. I stopped counting after four rounds.' _He thought. Without opening his eyes, he patted the left side of the bed and felt it empty and cold. He kept patting and suddenly, his hand felt excruciating hot. "Yaow!" He screamed. His eyes shot open and he quickly sat up in bed, pulling his hand back. He looked at his hand and saw his fingers were red and something was running down them. It looked like coffee.

He looks besides him and sees a wooden tray occupying Sesshomaru's place in bed. He smiled because on it was a plate with his favorite, chocolate chip pancakes smothered in syrup. To the left of the plate, was his mug of sweet coffee. On the other side, was some napkins with a fork and knife over it. There was also a red rose, his favorite, carefully placed over a folded piece of paper. Inuyasha grabbed the tray and placed it over his legs, which laid flat. He's mouth watered from looking at the food up close.

He grabbed his utensils, took a bite, and moaned at its deliciousness. Sesshomaru has become very good at cooking, not as good as him, but he is confident that if he was not around, Sesshomaru would not starve and would not spend all his money on fast food. He remembers the first day he mentioned to Sesshomaru that he should learn how to cook. Sesshomaru looked appalled but then agreed, after Inuyasha used his "skills" to convince him. The first few times Inuyasha was afraid Sesshomaru would burn down the kitchen but now he is proud, especially when he wakes up to this.

After taking another bite of his pancakes, he wiped his hand and picked up the rose and paper. He smelled the rose and smiled. _'Sesshomaru is lucky I'm happy with my breakfast in bed, otherwise I would have snapped at him for plucking this floor from our garden. The gardeners work hard to maintain it.' _He would not admit this to anyone but Sesshomaru, but it actually made his feel giddy and shy when Sesshomaru surprised him. He opened the letter with his right hand and switched the rose for his mug. He took a sip as he read.

'Good morning darling,

I hope you enjoy your breakfast in bed. I did not wake you up because you look very tired darling. Do not be mad, but I would suggest you get up and start getting ready for work. You do not want to be even later to work. Please call me before you go in because I know you do not take breaks and I would not be able to talk to you at work. I want to hear your beautiful voice. The voice that moaned, gasped, and yelled my name last night like a mantra...'

Inuyasha blushed and stopped reading, he already knew where that was going. He looked at his clock and noticed it was 8:40. "Shit! I had to be at work by eight. That bastard didn't wake me up!" Inuyasha chugged his coffee down, used his fork to fold the pancakes and shoved it in his mouth. He moved the tray aside and ran to the bathroom, grabbing the toothbrush and paste. Luckily he was already naked. He quickly took a shower and brushed his teeth. He got out, dried, and quickly brushed his hair, tying it into a high bun that would be covered by his chef's hat. He ran to his closet and grabbed his chef uniform, which included a white double-breasted jacket and checkered pants. After putting on some boxers, he changed and grabbed his wallet and phone.

He quickly dialed Sesshomaru's number as he grabbed his Bluetooth headset and turned them on. He ran down the stairs as he put the Bluetooth around his neck and put a headphone in his right ear. He made it to the front door, grabbed his keys and put on his shoes, and ran out the house, making sure to lock the doors. He cursed and unlocked the door, running back inside. He set the house alarm and ran out, locking the door again. He failed to notice that Sesshomaru had picked up the phone and was now listening to him struggle.

"Good morning darling" Inuyasha growled. "I'm late! Why didn't you wake me?!" He yelled. Sesshomaru sighed, yep Inuyasha was mad. "You seemed tired Inu and were sleeping very peaceful. Anyway, I called Shippo and let him know you are running late." "Well I was tired because you only let me sleep for about 3 hours last night! Who wouldn't be tired?" Inuyasha got into his Eclipse and slammed the door. "Sorry not sorry. You are lucky that we were not off today or you would not have slept at all. Tonight though, that is a different story," Sesshomaru said with a snicker. Inuyasha gasped, "you insatiable beast!" "Guilty" Sesshomaru responded.

Inuyasha tried to stay angry but ended up failing and starting to laugh, Sesshomaru joining in. "You are too much hun! Thank you for breakfast. It was delicious." "I'm glad you liked it." Inuyasha loved talking to Sesshomaru on his way to work. He always ended up brightening his day and always had him start the day in a good mood.

"Sessh, you have not told me how the new Bakusaiga in Paris is coming out." Bakusaiga used to be the name of Sesshomaru's sword but now the name is related to one of the most famous hotels in Japan, one day the world. Sesshomaru is the owner of the hotel and is the president of Bakusaiga Headquarters. Without him, it would not exist or function. Because Sesshomaru wants the hotel to open in many places in the world, he has to constantly travel to see the construction and later on to make sure it was running how he wants it to, which Inuyasha hated sometimes. Sesshomaru worked alongside Kouga, whom draws up the plans for the building. Thanks to Kouga's skill, each Bakusaiga is constructed differently, making it very unique. Sesshomaru has come to befriend Kouga, even though he annoys Sesshomaru sometimes, and he trust his word and decisions.

"It is coming out great. Kouga and I will need to travel in a month's time though to see how the construction is going. Now, now, stop sighing and take that pout of your face. I'll only be gone a week, maybe two. " Inuyasha looked at himself through the rear-view mirror and saw that he indeed was pouting. He smiled, Sessh knew him too well. "I'm not pouting," he grumbled, which only got him a "hm" as a response. "Babe, let's take a vacation," Inuyasha said. "Darling I can't. I am very busy right now with that construction in Paris and I'm currently trying to buy one of our competitor's hotel here in Tokyo, next to the Bakusaiga, so that we can extend it. I can't leave until that is resolved." "But, but. I want a vacation and hey, they do say, one can get pregnant easier if they are thoroughly relaxed," Inuaysha begged. Sesshomaru growled. Inuyasha was using their want of pups to try to convince him and it almost worked. "No Inuyasha I can't, maybe in a couple months."

Sesshomaru knew if he did not hang up the phone now, he would not hear the end of the whining. "Darling, I have to go, have a great day at work. Love you" "Love you more," Inuyasha growled. Sesshomaru hanged up the phone as Inuyasha arrived to his restaurant 'Izayoi,' named after his mother (thanks Nikkie23534 for the idea!). He could still remember the day that Sesshomaru had this restaurant made for him. He had invited him for a date, they both dressed up in suits, and arrived to the empty building. Inuyasha cried and held on to his husband as he saw his mother's name in big letters. He gasped and gave Sesshomaru a deep kiss after he said that this place would be his restaurant. His lifelong dream had finally become a reality. How he loved his insatiable beast of a mate.

_'I will get my vacation Sesshomaru' _Inuyasha thought as he walked into the restaurant. Across town, Sesshomaru shivered as he made it to the top floor of his building. Something told him that he was about to be in for some trouble and he knew exactly who was going to cause it. When it comes to something he wants, Inuyasha would stop at nothing to get it. Sesshomaru sighed, he might as well move his appointment with the owners of the 'Atsushi' hotel next to his. He should get it over with in order to please his mate, but in order to do so, he may need to bring some work home with him. Inuyasha will not be happy, but he needs to accept it. A few years ago, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha got into a huge argument over the fact that Sesshomaru never took a day off and then would bring work home with him. Inuyasha was furious because he felt like he never saw the man and after days of heated words and later the silent treatment, they came to a compromise. Sesshomaru would have at least one day off a week, more when they had pups, and he would not bring work home. He will try to make it home at a decent hour and leave all work and thoughts of it at Bakusaiga Headquarters.

"Good morning Mr. Taisho" Sesshomaru glanced at his human secretary and glared as she openly admires his body. "Good morning Ms. Fujitsu" He growls. "Call me Mia please sir." Sesshomaru ignored her. He knew that his blonde hair, green eyed secretary wanted him. She even had the nerve to glare at Inuyasha when he would come in to visit. If it was not for her efficiency at doing her job, he would have already fired her, but sadly she was a great worker.

Currently, Mia was ogling her boss. How she wished he was hers, but one day he will. She will be his wife and have his kids. She will be way better than that stupid Inuyasha. How she hated him. As if almost reading her dark thoughts, Sesshomaru interrupted "get Kouga on the phone and transfer him to my office." He did not even wait for her to say anything and walked into his office.

As he sat at his desk, he looked through some of his paperwork and would glance to a photo of Inuyasha that he had on his desk. He could not wait to have little ones running around his house and calling him daddy or father. To think that at first he only wanted pups just to have an heir but now that having an heir is not important, he just wants kids. He wants to see what their love could create and he really wanted to see Inuyasha acting motherly.

His phone rang and he answered it without looking. "What's up ice prick," Kouga said with a snicker. "Watch it you low-life wolf." Sesshomaru growled but you could hear that he did not really mean it. Sesshomaru hated that fact that Kouga called him the ice prick, but he knew that Kouga did it just to piss him off.

"Am I going to be an uncle yet?" Kouga asked hoping, secretly his fingers were crossed. That is one thing that Sesshomaru liked about Kouga and Shippo. After all those years that he neglected Inuyasha, they had come to love him and protect him as a brother. Sesshomaru let his mask fall a bit and smiled, "we are working on it. We will let you know the moment it happens." "You better!"

Sesshomaru then went on to explain to Kouga about his current situation with Inuyasha, making sure to call the owners on a three-way the moment Kouga agreed. The day went by uneventful, he signed papers, ignored his secretary's advances, and was able to get the meeting for next week. By the time he was on his way home, it was already seven.

He arrived home and saw Inuyasha's car. "That's odd. Inu usually arrives later than I." He walks into the house and steps on Inuyasha shoes that were left in front of the door. Sesshomaru moved the shoes and took of his. "Inuyasha, is something wrong?" He was rewarded with silence. _'Was Inuyasha seriously mad at me?' _He walked towards the direction of the stairs and stopped when he stepped on Inuyasha's work pants. His heart started beating in his chest, his breath caught in his throat. He thinks he knows exactly what is going on. As he made his way to the top of the stairs, he saw Inuyasha's jacket on the railing. Sesshomaru's pants started to tighten, "so Inuyasha is playing this game. That sly dog, using my weakness against me."

He walked over to his bedroom and growled, Inuyasha was done for and he will not be getting any sleep tonight. What pushed him over the edge was the boxer shorts hanging from their door knob. He slammed the door open and saw the sitting area empty. As he walked to their bedroom, he started shedding his clothes and carelessly throwing them around the room (remember the shirt from the first chapter? Wonder how it got there :D ).

He opened the door to the room and saw it empty, "Inuyasha. Come out now" Sesshomaru growled as his eyes flashed from red to gold. He could not smell Inuyasha in the room because he was masking his scent but he knew his mate was near. Sesshomaru got close to their bed, ready to check under it, when Inuyasha attacked. He ran from behind the door Sesshomaru walked in from. He pushed Sesshomaru onto the bed, forcing him to sit, and straddled him.

"Hello Sesshomaru. You kept me waiting far too long." Inuyasha said huskily. Sesshomaru could not help but stare at his naked mate. His hair was loose and wild, just like he liked it. "Mhm. Yeah. Why are you home so…" Inuyasha silenced him with a kiss and rubbed their already hard members together. Sesshomaru groaned, his mate was just so evil. "You don't get to talk, you listen." Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at what Inuyasha just said but remained quiet.

Inuyasha started to kiss the side of Sesshomaru's face and then he slowly made it down to his neck. Biting and sucking on his mating mark, which was an exact replica of his dog ears. One was standing up and the other folded down. Sesshomaru gasped and shiver went down his spine. He grabbed a handful of Inu's hair and pushed him into his neck. Inuyasha forced his head back and grinded his hips down on him.

"Inu…" Sesshomaru warned. "Are you sure you don't want to go on vacation?" Inuyasha asked as he continued to grind. "Imagine, you... (kiss)…me…(kiss)…tangled in hotel sheets," Inuyasha said as he kissed down Sesshomaru's chest. He took a nipple into his mouth, leaving Sesshomaru breathless, and bit on it slightly. Then he switched to sucking. Inuyasha pulled back and tilted his head to the side, making his hair fall to the left side. "Wouldn't you like that alpha. My alpha. Imagine completely uninterrupted sex. You not letting me sleep, keeping me up with all the pleasure. Having me scream your name as you pound into me relentlessly. Constantly filling me up with your seed and later pups." As Inuyasha spoke, he slowly slid his body down and ended up on his knees in front of Sesshomaru's manhood.

He gave it a little lick on the head as he looked up into Sesshomaru glazed eyes. He knew he had Sesshomaru right where he wanted him and that once Sesshomaru cracked, he was in for some trouble. He'll be lucky if he could even walk tomorrow but he did not care. The words that he just said went completely down south for Sesshomaru and made his eye twitch as he tried to stop himself from caving. He gasped out Inuyasha's name and grabbed a handful of his hair when Inuyasha took him completely into his mouth. He started bobbing his head back and forth, always deep throating him at the end.

As he pulled up, he would slowly graze the back of the organ with his fangs. Inuyasha started to suck at the tip and lapping at the head. Sesshomaru forced Inuyasha to take him completely again. "Yes Inu," Sesshomaru moaned when Inuyasha gave one big suck, hollowing his mouth. Inuyasha moaned and hummed, making Sesshomaru moan and shiver. Sesshomaru kept his head down as he thrust his hips up. He thrusts became relentless as he got close and was about to fully release himself, but Inuyasha smacked his hand away and released his member.

Sesshomaru growled and went to grab Inuyasha's head again. He averted Sesshomaru's grasp, "is that a yes?" he asked with a smile. Sesshomaru just growled and refused to answer. Inuyasha knew just what to do, he got up and straddled him. He played with Sesshomaru's nipples trying to stop him from noticing his next move. With his left hand, he grabbed Sesshomaru's member and lined it up with his hole. Sesshomaru looked at him and shook his head. "Inu no. You need to be…" Sesshomaru groaned and put his head into Inuyasha's chest, as Inuyasha impaled himself on his member.

Sesshomaru grabbed onto Inuyasha's firm globs when he started to lift himself up. Sesshomaru felt something slide down his member and knew Inuyasha had started bleeding. "Inu, you caused yourself to bleed." Sesshomaru said as he massaged the globes. "Don't care" Inuyasha gasped. He had lifted himself up until only the tip of Sesshomaru's penis was in him and then he pushed all the way down in one swift movement. "Sessh...Sesshomaru!" Sesshomaru growled and flipped them over. He started to pound into Inuyasha relentlessly, not showing any mercy.

"This…is…what…you…do…to…me…Inu." Each pause counted for a thrust. Inuyasha was barely listening, he was lost in the passion. The pillows fell from the bed and the comforter was off and sliding off the bed. With each thrust, they moved a little until they had reached the other side of the bed and Inuyasha's head was hanging off of it. Sesshomaru grabbed onto Inuyasha's thighs to keep him from falling and to make sure the thrust we strong. Inuyasha did not know what to do, the pleasure was too much. Sesshomaru just kept hitting that one spot that made him see stars. He could not even scream anymore. His mouth would open in a silent scream. He tossed his head back and forth and tried to find something to hold on to, the comforter was not helping anymore.

He felt the familiar pressure and he knew he was close. "Sessh, Sessh." Inuyasha started to say his name like a mantra, his voice coming out hoarse. Right when he was about to have what would have been an amazing orgasm, Sesshomaru pulled back until the tip. Inuyasha whimpered and whined, he had wanted to finish. Sesshomaru pulled Inuyasha from his thighs and slammed him down causing Inuyasha to arch off the bed. Sesshomaru picked up his speed, the sound of skin meeting skin increasing. He reached down and grasped Inuyasha's penis, trying to pump him to the speed of his thrust but his speed was just to fast. Finally, Inuyasha arched off the bed with one last scream of Sesshomaru's name and came. His cum covering both of their sweaty body. He clamped down onto Sesshomaru forcing him to cum too. Once he was done, his knot still in Inuyasha, he collapsed on top of him. Inuyasha shivered still coming down from his high.

"Yes. We'll go on vacation," Sesshomaru said after having caught his breath. Inuyasha fanned himself with his hand, a triumphant smile adorned his face, "thank you." Exhaustion caught up to him and he blacked out. Sesshomaru turned to his side, still in Inuyasha, and reached over his head to grab the comforter and fold it over them. He followed him to the darkness right after. About an hour later, Inuyasha's eyes shot open when he felt thrusting into him again. His eyes focused on Sesshomaru again, whom was above him.

"I told you, you would not sleep tonight." Sesshomaru sped up and Inuyasha wrapped his arms around his neck, digging his nails onto his shoulders. Sesshomaru growled and bit down onto his mating mark. Inuyasha howled and came, "Sesshomaru!" The entire night, Sesshomaru kept Inuyasha up, bringing him to countless orgasms. He had brought that on himself. If they lived with anyone else, they would not have been getting any sleep either because Inuyasha has never cared who heard him.

The rays of sunshine shined through the window towards them on the bed but neither of them stirred. They were completely exhausted. Their bodies were covered in bite marks, hickies, scratchs, and nail marks. Also, traces of dried up semen. The sound of the phone going off started to wake them up. "Ignore it" Sesshomaru said trying to go back to sleep. At one point, Inuyasha got annoyed and tried to crawl towards the phone but he couldn't. His legs felt like jelly and he kept falling on his stomach. He ended up having to pull himself towards it (they did not fall asleep vertically. They fell asleep horizontally towards the end of the bed).

"Hello" he whispered, his voice could not go any higher. "Oh. Hey dog breath. Morning. You ok" Kouga said. Kouga seemed surprised that Inuyasha answered. That was when Inuyasha noticed that it was Sesshomaru's phone, not his. He felt kind bad because Sesshomaru and he did not touch each other's stuff without permission. "Yeah I'm fine. What's up?" "Tell Ice prick that the owners would like to meet this week. They haven't been doing too hot since he opened the hotel there. They are ready to sell, so you guys should be good to go on vacation earlier." "Oh ok. Wait how do you know we are going to take a vacation," Inuyasha questioned. "What do you mean? Sesshomaru told me yesterday. He even moved a meeting so you guys can go." Inuyasha gasped and said, "aight. Mutt face, I'm going back to bed. Bye."

After saying goodbye, Inuyasha hanged up the phone and slowly made his way back to Sesshomaru. "Sessh, that was Kouga, I accidentally answered your phone." "Ok. Go back to bed." Sesshomaru said trying to pull him to cuddle. After telling him what Kouga said about the other hotel owners, he said "so Kouga seemed to know about us taking a vacation. He said you told him yesterday. You let me try to convince you when you were already going to say yes?!" "First off, are you complaining? Secondly, are you admitting to using my weakness against me, especially when we had said we would not do that?" Sesshomaru asked, his eyes still closed but a smile on his face. Inuyasha's mouth opened and closed, he looked like a fish. "I thought so, now go back to sleep."

They slept through the morning and at noon, Sesshomaru finally woke up. He looked besides him and saw Inuyasha stirring as well. "Darling, let's go take a shower." "Ummm. I wish I could Sessh but I can't move. My legs don't work." Sesshomaru laughed and got up, walking to the bathroom to start the shower on hot. He walked back and saw Inuyasha struggling to get up and scooped him up. He walked back to the bathroom carrying Inuyasha bridal style and placed him on the sitting area in the shower, turning on all the jets. He grabbed a rag before getting in with him. He started to clean Inuyasha with the rag and finished with him before he started to take his shower.

"I love you babe," Inuyasha said as he watched him shower. "Love you too darling, although you manipulate me," Inuyasha laughed as Sesshomaru glared at him. "Wow. Sessh. Last night I thought I was going to have a heart attack with how quick my heart was pounding." Sesshomaru smiled and kissed Inuyasha on the lips, "glad you had fun. I had a lot of fun too." After finishing their shower. Sesshomaru helped Inuyasha brush his teeth and then brushed his hair. He even helped Inuyasha put his clothes on.

Last night was not the first night they pulled an all-nighter like that and Sesshomaru never failed to pamper him the next day. Almost like if he was apologizing when he really wasn't sorry. Sesshomaru took the dirty sheets off the bed, put new ones, and put the dirty ones to wash as Inuyasha waiting in their sitting room. Once he finished, he took Inuyasha to the breakfast island in the kitchen and headed up some food for them. They ate in peace and after, they decided to cuddle up and watch a movie.

During the movie, Sesshomaru moved his head to Inuyasha's lap and Inuyasha started to play with his hair. He loved playing with Sesshomaru's hair and Sesshomaru loved the attention he got from him. He would run his fingers through it, scratch the scalp, and sometimes braid a strand but would undo it after. After the movie, they decided to come up with vacation ideas and decided that a little cabin in the woods would be nice. Sesshomaru had an old coworker, who owed him a favor, and owned a cabin two hours away.

"Now you know that I have moved a meeting for our vacation. Also, because it will be so soon, I will have an excessive amount of paperwork that needs to be done. That being said, I will be bringing it home with me," Sesshomaru said avoiding Inuyasha's gaze. "What? Why?! Why can't you just leave that work for when we come back?" Inuyasha yelled. "That work needs to be completed before I leave, so if you want this vacation, you need to compromise." Inuyasha glared at Sesshomaru, but nodded his head. "Any way, I do not want to worry about anything while we are on vacation.I am going to make sure that when we come back, you'll be carrying. If I have to bed you every waking moment, like when we are in heat, I will." Inuyasha laughed at Sesshomaru's joke or what he thought was him joking but he was very wrong and he would soon find out.

* * *

**A/N: This was the second chapter! Hope you like it! I'm sorry that it took so long. I ended up getting sick for about two weeks, I'm still not completely better. For some reason I feel like this chapter was not that good, so I added a long lemon for you guys, but bear with me, it just because it is a new story. I swear the later chapters would get better. This chapter, I chose to focus on Sesshomaru, since last chapter was mostly focused on Inuyasha. Let me know if you guys want me to continue this story or if you aren't interested at all because it is different. I know that they are not acting like they normally do but I do not like the fact that even when they mate, they still act rude to each other. I like them acting all lovey dovey to each other. They will still be acting like they normally do, just not always to each other, but definitely when they argue or fight. Also, if you guys want to leave me some kid's names, for both genders, and their meanings, I might use some for the name of their children. RnR and let me know any ideas you have for this story or what you wish to happen :)**


	3. NOT A CHAPTER

Hey everyone! I wanted to let my followers know what is going on. I'm not asking for pity, I just feel bad that I haven't uploaded in a while.

Life has been tough lately. I ended up losing two family members last year (may the rest in peace) and school and work have been hectic. Also, I have ended up failing one of my college course last year and it has ended pushing me back a year for graduation :'(. So right now I'm trying to jump back into my stories but feel like my head isn't in the right place. I'm sorry to you guys that are waiting for my stories and promise that once I'm back I'll post a couple chapters for them (maybe two or three) to fully apologize. I also started to write on wattpad and have a two stories that I haven't finished on there. I'm trying to set up a schedule on when I update in order to finish ALL of my stories. A lot on my plate. The sad or good part is that my creative brain never stops and everyday I have a new idea for a story and am trying to stop myself from adding to my list.

If you guys want to find me on wattpad, I'm under the name DreamCatchingMizuki. Most my stories there will probably be real world, as in not anime lol but I do have one kanamexzero story on there. My wanting to write real-life stories was one of the main reasons that I joined wattpad cause fanfiction doesn't really have a category for it. All my characters are not real people though. They are just people my mind came up with and made up names. If they are similar to anyone in any way, it is pure coincidence. So if you want to follow me there too, go ahead, I would love to see you guys there. You will need to make an account though.

Thank you for listening to my rant. I'm truly sorry. Hope you guys are having a great day. I loves you! Miss you! Kisses.

-Mizuki


End file.
